


I'll be living one life for the two of us

by Killapikkoletta



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan writer, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, But it's not really a monster, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, He's actually quite handsome, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomniac Bang Chan, Inspired by Goblin, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho's eyes, Minho's smile, Minor Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Minor Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Murder, Protective Minho, Reincarnation, Sad Bang Chan, Sleep Paralysis, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Top Bang Chan, eventually, ghost au, minchanoctober, monster under the bed, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killapikkoletta/pseuds/Killapikkoletta
Summary: Chan has lost everything. His house, his friends and his family. And now he's losing his will to live. He quitted his job and moved in his grandma's house, hidden from the world. Little did he know the house wasn't as empty as he thought.Or: Minho lives under Chan's bed and he does everything to annoy him and drive him crazy. Featuring Minho as the Grim Reaper, depressed writer Bang Chan and one too many sleep paralysis (or what should be sleep paralysis).
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another Minchan. I'm whipped for this ship and I just want to write about them.   
> This story was inspired by Minho's episode of <3 kids room, where Chan says he doesn't experience sleep paralysis and that he would gladly welcome Minho if he ever was on top of him at night. Also, I took ideas from one of my favourite drama: Goblin.   
> As always, I'd like to warn you. Read the tags carefully because this story is going to contain topics that might trigger some of you and I absolutely don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.   
> I'll try to update regularly, but I'm very busy with university.   
> I hope you'll like the story!

_He was running. He didn’t know for how long he ran in that horrible forest. Branches were scratching his face and arms. He was barefooted and the rocks on the ground were hurting his feet at each step he took, but he couldn’t stop. He was out of breath and so tired, his legs were aching, and he was starting to see blurred. His mind was hyperaware of the danger creeping behind him, and he was trying thinking straight for a moment, just a moment, he needed to find a way to escape. He thought about hiding, but where? In that damn forest there weren’t places where he could hide. They knew it like the back of their hands. A whimper escaped his lips when his foot hit a particularly sharp rock. He kept running for his life, not caring about the trail of blood he was leaving behind him and surely helping them with their hunt._

_He didn’t understand. What did he do to deserve this treatment? What did he do wrong? He was just in love._

Chan left his office for the last time on a Wednesday, three months and a half after the fire. He put his belongings in a box and walked out of the door without saying a word. Then, after two hours, he went back ignoring all the curious eyes of his colleagues, took the frame with his and his brother’s picture in it and went away again. Not a sound escaped his lips. He had nothing to say and he surely didn’t want to hear people’s words of pity.

He went back to his hotel room and finished packing his last clothes in a rucksack. He zipped it and put it on his shoulder with a heavy sigh. He looked around one last time, that had been his home for longer than he expected. Frame hidden securely between a t-shirt and his favourite jumper, he walked to the reception of the hotel. He gave back the key, the tag stating the room number jiggling on the wooden counter, and he left.

The bus ride was long, but he didn’t sleep. He couldn’t sleep anymore. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his brother and his friends surrounded by the flames. He could hear their screams, their pleas, he could feel their distress and his own fear. He didn’t want to feel anything anymore. That day he lost everything and now he was alone.

He arrived at his grandma’s house when the sun was already setting. The view on the lake at the edge of the propriety was a spectacle. The water shining where the last rays of a day that was already dyeing hit the surface of the crystal-clear lake. He frowned looking at such beautiful scenery. He shouldn’t be the one lucky enough to be able to experience it. Guilt filled his body and drained him of all his energies. He didn’t want to feel anything anymore. He entered in the house and closed the door. Now, he really was alone.

Right?


	2. 1. Sad melody

Chan woke up in the middle of the night due to loud noise. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, not believing what he was watching. A boy around his age was looking at him curiously. He had a sort of halo surrounding him, making him slightly sparkle in the pitch-dark room. He had beautiful brown eyes, that seemed to contain the whole starry night sky, a mop of black hair parted sideways, and heart-shaped lips. He was good looking. No, scratch that. He was gorgeous.

Chan raised a hand to touch him, he wasn’t sure if he was real. He seemed something straight out of the most beautiful of his dreams. Trembling, he tried to touch him, but his fingers went through his skin entering his chest. A sensation of cold invaded Chan and the boy smiled sorrowfully. He whispered something, words barely audible, and Chan still half-asleep didn’t catch the meaning behind them. The beautiful boy disappeared without leaving a trace and he fell back asleep. That was the first night he slept more than a few hours.

The boxes were heavy. He should have taken just two and not three, sometimes he tended to overestimate his strength. His grandmother surely had a lot of things in her house. He had been working for the whole day, but he still had at least ten more boxes to move to the attic.

He brought the last box and sighed, dropping on the floor, completely missing the desk chair. « I’m so tired! I should have left everything how it was, it’s not like I’m staying anyway, » he muttered sadly. He picked at a thread of his trousers’ hole. His grandmother wouldn’t have liked this kind of clothes, but then again, his grandmother didn’t like a lot of things. He sighed again and looked around the room. He missed his grandmother. Not only her. Was it a good idea going there? He just wanted to feel closer to his brother just one last time, before-

He noticed a small box under the desk. It was made of wood with complicated engravings on the surface. It took it, letting it slide on the floor. It was quite heavy considering it wasn’t bigger than a shoebox. He studied it. It was beautiful; it had flowers carved around the sides and a big sun engraved on the lid. It was dusty and slightly ruined, the sun was missing a ray and the flowers were disappearing due to the time it spent abandoned in that attic, but it was still charming. Chan was sure he had never seen it; he would have remembered it and Felix would have loved to play with it and to keep it. He loved flowers, especially lilies. Chan grimaced while looking for the key to open it. The key was stuck between two books also under the desk. He extended his arm to reach it and inserted it in the lock, turning it and waiting for the tale-telling click. The lid popped open after a few seconds and a sad melody filled the room. 

He looked inside and noticed the box was, in reality, a carillon. There was something written on the inside of the lid. Chan squinted his eyes to read the words almost erased by the time:

_“To my one and only, my sun, my flower. You will always be in my heart._

_Rest in peace._

_Yours always, Seungmin”_

Another death. It was like death chased Chan. He took the first photo of the stack and examined it. It was a boy; he was smiling to something out of the shot. He was beautiful. His eyes shining despite the picture being ruined. The picture was black and white, but Chan could almost see the colours seeping from that boy’s frame. He was so familiar; Chan was sure he had seen him somewhere.

« Oh. It’s me. » Chan jumped, not expecting to hear another voice in the attic of his grandmother’s house. Not in the middle of the forest and several kilometres of distance from the closest village. He turned around but didn’t see anything. Maybe he should stop looking at pictures and eating something. He was hearing voices now. A burst of cute laughter reached his ears, ringing around the room without revealing his owner location. Chan started to walk in the room, searching behind the piles of boxes and the large wooden wardrobe, but he saw nobody. He was alone. He passed a hand through his hair, making it stick out. Was he going crazy in the end?

« You’re not going crazy, » the voice answered his thoughts as it was reading them. « I’m not a mind reader, silly. You’re thinking out loud. »

Chan suddenly turned around and saw the boy, the one in the picture, standing in front of him. No, smirking at him and floating a few inches from the floor. He was definitely going crazy.


End file.
